


Been Through

by autumneclipse



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), PinKon, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, JenBin, PINKON - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumneclipse/pseuds/autumneclipse
Summary: Running, hiding, and pretending.Those are the three things Jennie and Hanbin are best at. Everything was tiring yet worth it.But how are they able to continue when thousands of eyes are now watching them? Are they willing to risk everything they worked hard for?Would love be enough to continue?





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a work of fiction. The characters in this story does not represent anyone in real life. Any resemblance to other works are purely coincidental.
> 
> I am so inspired by Jennie and Hanbin these past few months so I decided to start this fic. This will be unedited, and may not be updated frequently. Also English is not my first language so please understand any grammatical errors, I will do my best to give you a nice story.
> 
> I hope you will support this!
> 
> Pinkon Nation rise!
> 
> This work shall be posted on AFF and Wattpad as well. Please see the links below. Love, xx
> 
> Wattpad : https://www.wattpad.com/story/169615383-been-through   
> AFF : https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1380104/been-through-jenniexhanbin

**JENNIE**

I was rummaging through my closet to find something comfortable to wear today since we will be practicing a lot for the monthly assessment. I remembered yesterday our manager told us this month’s will be stricter than usual.

“ _As if they’re not being strict enough”_ I said to myself.

Being a trainee in my company is really difficult, it’s my fifth year now, I wonder when will I debut. When will **we** debut.

A sudden knock on my door prevented me from sinking too deep in my worries and fears.

_“Yah, Jennie~”_ it was Jisoo for sure. I looked at the clock and it was still early, our practice starts in about three hours.

_“Im here!”_ I shouted so she could come in.

_“Yah! Why aren’t you ready yet? Didn’t you check you kakao? Our manager sent a message, apparently it was a message for all the trainees from our CEO, we should be there in 30 minutes! Hurry!_ ” Jisoo scolded me after noticing I wasn’t ready yet.

I was confused by what she told me so I picked up my phone which I forgot to check since breakfast.

I opened the trainee’s group chat, which no trainees actually converse since our manager Ji-na is very strict.

**JINA-nim** : Everyone, please come early today (11 am). Our CEO will be meeting all trainees today. Start of practice for November’s assessment will be moved tomorrow. I was told that this meeting is urgent as he will be discussing future plans of the company for the current trainees. Meeting will be separate for male and female trainees. Thank you.

**Jisoo** : Thank you Ji-na. We will be there. See you.

Only Jisoo replied but you could see that everyone in the chatroom saw her message.

_“You were the only one who replied hahaha”_ I snickered.

_“I guess everyone was taken aback since it’s a meeting about our future._ ” she replied with a serious tone.

I only hummed in response. I guess she’s right, I actually should be nervous right now, since they are talking about all the trainees in the company. Then it hit me. I forgot to check on Hanbin.

_“I’ll be changing now, just wait for me in the living room, are the others ready to go too?_ ” I asked Jisoo politely so she won’t notice that I want to send her out of my room.

_“Chaeyoung’s upstairs talking to the girls there, Lisa’s just doing her make-up. I’ll be going now, you’re okay right?”_ she asked me with a concerned tone.

_“Yeah, of course”_ I smiled.

After she left my room. I quickly dialed Hanbin’s number but he wasn’t answering. I realized maybe he’s in the meeting already. Suddenly I felt really nervous, I just decided to leave some messages.

**_To : My Hanbinnie <3_ **

_Dream of me, i’ll sleep now <3 _

_11:03pm_

_I will.. Goodnight love <3 _

_11:04pm_

……….

_Good morning beautiful ^^_

_5:06 am_

_Will be in the studio today, and practice later, I’ll be busy :( sorry_

_5:31 am_

_Are u still sleeping?_

_5:32 am_

_I’ll be going now, message me when u wake up, have a great day love <3 _

_5:46 am_

 

_Good morning, i having my breakfast now.._

_I’ll be at practice the entire day as well.._

_Don’t skip your meals :(_

_Love u :*_

_6:39 am_  

……….

_Hey love, just heard the news, are u done with the meeting?_

_I’ll be at work soon.. Please message me._

_10:15 am_  

_im nervous.. :(_

_10:20 am_  

_Will leave the dorm now, see u around maybe?_

_10:23 am_

We rode a bus to the company since our manager’s assistant went to the dorm to fetch everyone. Me and Jisoo were at the farthest seat and beside us were Lisa and Chaeng. The other female trainees were in front, they were newer trainees so they still haven’t caught up with the seriousness of the situation and how this meeting will affect each of our lives.  

I am the longest trainee here, next was Jisoo, then Chaeng and LIsa. We’ve been waiting and practicing hard everyday just to prove everyone that we deserve to debut soon. Some of our friends who trained with us already left, they weren’t able to wait. Or maybe they just swallowed reality earlier than us.

I stared out the window and thought about our journey as trainees, will we ever debut? I want to debut so bad. I want to  debut with the girls beside me. I want Hanbin and his friends to debut as well.

Thinking about Hanbin, I actually never thought we’re going to make it this far. We’ve been together for more than a year now.

We didn’t actually knew each other since trainees of the opposite sex are not allowed to talk to each other inside the company premises and cannot be seen together outside the building as well. Then one day, after our 2NE1 and BIGBANG seniors gathered so many awards at an event he decided to gather up everyone in a party to celebrate their success. It was a huge shock for us that our boss was really into doing the party. Little did I know it was one of the nights i’d remember the most.

 

The night I met Kim Hanbin.

  
  
  



	2. Skyscraper Part 1

_About a year and a half ago._

I arrived at the venue with Jisoo, Chaeng, and Lisa. We were just wearing casual outfits as advised by our Ji-na unnie. It was a dinner party, everyone under the label were invited, there were a couple of tables in the venue, idol groups and soloists were together in one area excluding our BIGBANG and 2NE1 seniors who were seated beside our CEO. Other employees were in the other side of the venue since there were plenty of them.

_“I wish someday we could sit beside our boss like that, look at them ahhh~”_ Lisa stated while gushing over our boss’ table.

“ _Don't worry, we'll get there someday”_ I answered.

We handed over our coats to the staffs and were told to sit on a round table beside the other trainees. Other meaning all the other male trainees we haven't been able to meet since we auditioned for the label.

The other female trainees were already seated on the fourth table, us four were escorted to sit beside the table of the male trainees together with three other female trainees.

Everyone bowed to each other as we all settle down to listen to the mc of the event.

I wasn't able to pay attention with what the host was saying because I was suffering from a headache since we left the dorm.

_“Jennie, are you alright?”_  Jisoo asked me silently.

I just nodded and gave her a smile. She always worries about me.

They served a lot of food and I could see that the girls were really enjoying it, as for me, I really didn't have the appetite to eat a bunch like them. The dinner went on for hours and the noise of people chattering and champagne glasses clinking was really making my head throb.

_“I'll just go to the powder room”_ I smiled to the girls and excused myself to breathe and calm myself somewhere peaceful.

I went to the comfort room to freshen up, it was helpful at least but I still want a few minutes to breathe, I then saw a way out leading to the balcony. It was far from the main scene but you can still hear the mc and the faint background music. There were a couple of tables and chairs outside, no one was there so I felt relieved, I sat on the nearest chair overlooking the skyscrapers of Seoul.

Something about the night sky and the city lights joined together in one view makes me feel sentimental. It makes me feel safe from everything. It makes me believe that everything's gonna be alright.

I was gone off into some kind of trance that I didn't realize someone went into the balcony as well.

_“Sorry to disturb you, but can I sit here?”_  a man’s voice asked me.

I turned around to look at him properly, he was wearing a white button down shirt, his hair was all over the place but at the same time suited him.

_“Uhh… “_  the guy mumbled with an uncomfortable look on his face, he rubbed the back of his head and looked straight at me.

_“Oh, oh. sorry, yeah you can sit there, it's not like I own the place, it's okay.”_  I finally answered.

_“You sure?”_  he asked again.

_“Yeah, of course”_  I gave him a little smile.

He sat two tables away from me, even though we didn't know each other, there was an unexplainable comfortable silence. We sat there for some time, just looking through the night sky, inhaling the cold night breeze.

It was kinda weird stealing glances of some random stranger so I tried to speak to him, my headache now forgotten.

_“Hey, uhh, which department are you from?“_  I asked him, then regretting it after he looked at me with an are-you-serious face.

_“Sorry, was it too personal? Just ignore that.“_  I added bitterly.

_“No, sorry, I was just surprised when you suddenly talked”_  he responded.

_“I'm also a trainee here, about five years now, my name is Hanbin. And you?”_  he asked with a dashing smile in the end, his dimple showed. I suddenly didn’t know how to speak.

_“I-im J-jennie, a trainee as well, it's my fourth year n-now.“_  I answered so embarrassed because I literally stuttered oh my god Jennie Kim what are you doing.

_“It’s nice to meet you Jennie”_  he smiled again. The sky illuminating his face. What a gorgeous man.

_“Nice to meet you too, uhh Hanbin right? Are we even allowed to talk?”_  I suddenly remembered the company rule for trainees of the opposite gender.

_“I think tonight’s an exception.”_  he smiled **AGAIN** , why is he doing that. I instantaneously felt embarrassed I think I was blushing so hard. I tried to tap both of my cheeks and broke the eye contact, I turned to the sky and saw the stars shining so bright.

_“Beautiful...”_  he said

_“Huh?”_  I gaped at him confused.

_“The stars, they’re beautiful”._

I smiled, because he’s right, the stars are breathtaking. It’s a view I could stare at perpetually.

_“And so are you..”_  he whispered, but I heard it so loud, I glanced back at him so quickly.

_“Me?”_  I turned to him.

_“Yeah, you’re beautiful.”_ he repeated, and I swear to God I felt my breath hitched.

I was about to speak when someone went in to the balcony and I realized it was Chaeyoung.

_“Unnie! We’ve been looking for you! You told us you were just going to the comfort room but you were gone for so long Jisoo-unnie started worrying.”_  Chaeng spoke with panic in her voice. She didn't even notice that I was talking to someone, she just dragged me away from the balcony, I tried to look back and I saw Hanbin looking at us with a smile confirming that's it's okay for me to go.

_“What were you doing there?“_  Chaeyoung asked me concerned.

_“I just needed some fresh air Chaeng and the view was so nice I forgot the time”_  I smiled reassuringly.

We went back to our table, the plates were exchanged with more wine glasses, and some dessert. Jisoo looked disappointed, I guess I was gone for so long.

_“Sorry Jisoo-ya”_  I gave her my widest smile so she could forgive me.

_“Yah, I was so worried, I thought you fainted in the bathroom, but you weren't there. We even thought you went home alone!”_  she scolded me.

_“You know I can’t go home alone! Ji-na will be mad! And so are you! I was just at the balcony trying to get some fresh air._ ” I explained, and I guess that made her calm.

_“Okay, just don’t go missing suddenly next time. And before I forget our boss might greet us a few minutes from now Ji-na advised me earlier, so be ready.”_

Our boss rarely talks to us, my entire time here as a trainee, I only saw him in the hallways four times, and spoke to us shortly maybe twice, so him actually speaking to us during this event makes me a little bit nervous. I scanned our appearances, we all looked presentable, we all looked visually appealing which we heard our boss wanted for his next girl group. Us four were wearing mostly black and white, and wait, is that the guy from the balcony? My eyes went past Lisa who was in front of me to the table behind her where the male trainees were sitting.

So he was one of them, I thought to myself. Did he notice me? Does he know I'm just a table away?

My train of thoughts were interrupted when I felt Jisoo nudging me slightly signaling that someone was arriving and that we should get up. Realizing that it was our CEO, we all greeted him enthusiastically and gave him our best smiles.

_“Are you guys enjoying?”_  our boss asked and we eagerly nodded.

_“Mmm, that’s good, don’t overwork yourselves, but don’t slack either.”_ he added, and again we all nodded.

_“All of you here in this table Jennie, Chaeyoung, Jisoo, Lisa, Jinny, Miyeon, Yejin, you all worked hard, keep it up.”_ we bowed once more, it felt so great that he acknowledged our efforts throughout the past few years. My eagerness to debut has been fueled up again.

Just as we thought that he would move to the next table he suddenly called the guys there and introduced us. And I swear our looks were all showing what-the-hell-is-he-doing faces.

_“Sooner or later you guys will meet each other, and with regards to our rule, please remember these guys’ faces so you won’t get in trouble in the future.”_  he showed them to us, and yes one of them was Hanbin. I looked at him straight in the eye, it was like we were communicating through our stares, I just hope no one would notice.

Our boss stated all their names, and reminded us again not to do anything stupid. In short don’t you dare date each other. We bowed to everyone and got back to our seats after he left our area.

_“Well that was awkward as hell”_  Jisoo stated and we all laughed.

_“He was like, oh here’s a nice song, but you can’t sing that, ever”_ Chaeng added sarcastically.

The party went on like that, my headache was long gone and we all just stayed there enjoying the music for the rest of the night. After an hour or two we headed back to the dorms. Everyone was dead tired but the party bliss was still there. Chaeyoung and Lisa were singing in the van non stop, they weren’t drunk, they were just happy I guess. The ride back took longer than usual, we were stuck in traffic because of a vehicle accident some blocks away, the two girls finally got tired and decided to sleep. Me and Jisoo who was sitting in front of me were the only ones awake she was on her phone playing some games, then I felt my phone vibrate inside my coat.

It was a message from an unregistered number.

_“Jennie, who looked as beautiful as the stars tonight, hello :)”_

_11:56 pm_

_“This is Hanbin by the way, in case ur creeped out by the random message :) ”_

_11:58 pm_

I think my heart skipped a beat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo guys, please leave a comment, would really appreciate it, thank you love, xx


	3. Skyscraper Part 2

I didn't know what to reply.

I kept on typing, and erasing messages the entire time. I shouldn’t be overthinking this. Kim Jennie. Focus.

_hello :)_

_12:23 am_

_I thought I messaged the wrong number haha_

_12:25 am_

_sorry, my phone was in my pocket.._

_12:28 am_

_where’d you get my num?_

_12:28 am_

_Do u remember Bobby, the one beside me earlier?_

_12:32 am_

_Got it from him, unexpectedly, i guess he_

_was friends with the one beside you? Haesoo? Mi-so?_

_12:32 am_

_sorry, i only remembered ur name :( :)_

_12:33 am_

 

I had to process all that information. First of all, I don’t remember which one was Bobby, second, that was Jisoo he was talking about. Why was she friends with Bobby? And did she really gave my number to someone without asking me?

I was about to ask Jisoo when our van stopped, signalling that we were finally in front of our dorm building already. We all went straight to our rooms after that, the thought of asking Jisoo slipped my mind. That night was exhausting as hell, I didn’t know how I showered and finished my skincare routine successfully. I just needed to sleep, that was all I know.

Morning came, I woke up to Chaeyoung’s voice in the living room singing something from disney AGAIN but I ain’t complaining since her voice is beautiful. I picked up my mini mirror to look at myself, there were traces of glitters on my neck, it was from my makeup last night I guess.Then it hit me. Last night.

I totally forgot where I placed my phone. I started searching my clothes from last night, as well as my purse until Lisa walked in on me, my face was literally on the floor and my left arm was under my bed.

“ _Yep, I need help”_ I told her with a struggling voice.

_“You can’t find your phone again?”_  Lisa asking me with a chirpy voice like she’s been in this situation for the nth time already, which is actually true.

She started helping me by looking through my makeup then my clothes, and then she went inside my bathroom.

_“FOUND IT!!”_  she shouted and went out with my annoying phone in her hand.

_“It was literally in the sink unnie”_  she handed over my phone while laughing.

_“Anyway breakfast is ready! Let’s go”_  she said still laughing and then went out of my room.

During breakfast, I realized Jisoo wasn’t with us.

_“Where’s Jisoo?”_  I asked the girls.

_“She went home unnie, I think it’s her brother’s birthday today”_  Lisa answered.

_“Oh yeah, I remember now, she told me about it last week. So what are you guys planning to do today? ”_  I asked them since it’s our rest day today and we’re not required to go to the practice studio.

_“Me and Lisa are going shopping today, do you want to join us?”_ Chaeyoung revealed excitedly. I was contemplating if I would join them, I think I need a new pair of shoes, and maybe some new makeup.

_“Yeah sure”_  I answered and we continued eating our breakfast. While they were discussing about what they were going to buy, I finally had time to check my neglected phone.

There were a couple of messages and notifications.

**FR : ~my chichu~**

_Yah, do u want me to bring home some cake later?_

_6:32 am_

_My mom cooked a lot, tell the girls not to eat dinner!_

_7:40 am_

_Yes mom, enjoy ur day :P_

_7:54 am_

**FR : +82 ********

_Got it from him, unexpectedly, i guess he_

_was friends with the one beside you? Haesoo? Mi-so?_

_12:32 am_

_sorry, i only remembered ur name :( :)_

_12:33 am_

_……….._

_Are u mad? Sorry. I should’ve asked you directly._

_1:12 am_

_……….._

_Hey Hanbin, no im not mad :) was just surprised_

_7:59 am_

_Good morning btw :D_

_8:02 am_

_Good morning Jennie,_

_I thought u weren’t gonna reply anymore_

_8:05 am_

_Im not like that silly :)_

_8:06 am_

_So what are you like? :)_

_8:06 am_

_I want to know more about you Jennie :)_

_8:07 am_

 

I was caught off guard. I didn't realized I was smiling too much and that Lisa and Chaeng were looking at me with judging eyes.

_“What?”_  I asked, still smiling.

_“You look too happy looking at your phone”_ Chaeng responded raising her eyebrow.

_“And you are blushing unnie “_  Lisa added innocently.

_“Ahh its because I saw some funny photos from last night. That's. It.“_  I faked laughed so they would somehow let it pass.

They both shrugged and gave each other knowing looks where only them could understand.

 

After breakfast, Hanbin and I continued messaging each other. There was a lot to talk about, our conversation was casual, it was a simple getting to know someone kind of conversation. Let's leave out the fluttering in my stomach everytime he says something cute.

It was lunch time when me and the girls went out to eat and go shopping. We went to an old ramen house near the shopping district, we always visit this place because it’s not that crowded and it really resonates the authentic Japanese ramen house that we really adore. I was able to send Hanbin a message that we were gonna eat lunch and he should too. He mentioned earlier that he was gonna work on some music at the studio and that’s his daily routine for years now. I suddenly wondered what his songs sounds like, what his voice sounds like when he sings?

_“Unnie, are you okay?”_ I felt a light tap on my hand from Lisa who was seated in front of me.

_“Are you okay, you are spacing out.”_  Chaeng added concerned.

_“I’m fine ~”_  then I gave them my biggest smile.

Hanging out with these two is really fun, they always have this joyous aura around us that makes me forget that we are trainees from one of the most popular companies in South Korea where we have to meet such high expectations from people around us. We went around shopping for hours but it never felt tiring, it's like we were just typical girls who were enjoying their weekend.

 

It was almost 6 in the evening when we decided to go home, I told them about Jisoo’s plans for dinner and they both yelped in excitement.

_“Wow there's so much fooooood”_  as expected, Lisa was the most excited about Jisoo’s treat.

Just like other nights, hours went by with us four just eating, laughing with each other and doing dumb things together.

Jisoo excused herself to change into something comfortable after we sang happy birthday to his brother and smeared cake frosting all over her face. Of course Lisa volunteered to do the dishes accompanied by Chaeng. I was left alone in the living room wiping some of the mess left on the table and the floor when my phone vibrated inside the my hoodie.

**FR : Hanbin-ssi**

_“hey :)”_

_9:32 pm_

_“hello hanbin :)”_

_9:32 pm_

_“walking back to the dorm now, i suddenly got curious where your dorm’s located? “_

_9:34 pm_

_“we're at the newest bamseom building”_

_9:35 pm_

_“and u guys?”_

_9:37 pm_

_“Oh, we're just five minute walk away actually,_

_we're at the older building :) “_

_9:38 pm_

_“woah, that's really near,_

_how come i only saw you last night 😂”_

_9:39 pm_

_“maybe because i was always at the studio,_

_and it's the other way around hahaha”_

_9:40 pm_

_“are u busy right now?”_

_9:40 pm_

_“ur right haha, no im not why?”_

_9:41 pm_

_“do u want to meet me downstairs? “_

_9:49 pm_

_“i mean the park in front of your building “_

_9:49 pm_

_“but if u don't want to, that's totally fine :)”_

_9:50 pm_

 

I really shouldn't be doing this, meeting some guy I barely know, at 10 in the evening, but there really is something comfortable about him, something that feels safe, and maybe I needed a new  _ **friend**_ right? There's nothing wrong with that.

I told the girls I was gonna buy something at the convenience store before I left, Jisoo fell asleep so it was easier for me to sneak out.

I wore a face mask, a cap, and a padded jacket over my hoodie, in case I bump into someone I know. To be honest, I was both nervous and excited, I know that what I'm doing isn't really rational, at all, but whatever.

The feeling of hollowness and queasiness as I half walked half ran to the park were all gone as I saw a silhouette of a man, wearing all black, sitting at the bench alone, he was so focused on his phone he didn't realize I was there already. Yeah. That's him. That’s Hanbin.

So I sent him quick message.

_“sorry hanbin, i can't “_

_10:07 pm_

His phone beeped, and I swear to god, him pouting at his phone because of the recent message was way too cute, it became unhealthy, I accidentally chuckled at the scene in front of me. That was when he realized that I was there.

_“J-jennie?”_  he seemed shocked.

_“Why are you here, i thought y-? “_  he took turns looking at me and his phone confused.

_“why wouldn't I? “_  I answered and gave him a slight smile.

I sat in one of the kiddie swings in front of him so we could talk comfortably.

_“so why did you want to meet_ _ **the**  J_ _ennie who was as pretty as the stars? “_  i asked jokingly

_“ahhhhh why are you making me nervous “_  he whined cutely trying to break the eye contact

I felt so confident joking around him because he was so confident with his thoughts during our conversation earlier but personally he's very shy.

We decided to walk towards the Han river which was a five minute walk from the park. The weather was cold but my heart felt warm. We sauntered side by side in comfortable silence, I don't know, but this moment makes me smile. As we approach the seats overlooking the river, the sight of of the city lights from afar struck me, magical was an understatement.

_“Look, the view is breathtaking! Let's sit over there! “_  I pointed to a bench not far from us excitedly.

_“Indeed_ ” he answered silently.

_“ahh too bad we don't have snacks”_  I said

_“Next time i'll bring some with me”_ he spoke confidently.

_“Next time? “_  i repeated

_“Yeah, we should do this again during our free time, it's relaxing right?_ “

_“I agree, it really calms me seeing the night sky like this.”_  I answered while internally gushing over the next time we do this.

We sat there comfortably for an hour, asking each other things, exchanging funny stories of our co-trainees, letting out frustrations from being trainees under our company label.

Time flies so fast that we had to go back to our respective dorms so no one would actually notice (I wish). We parted ways at the park and promised that we'd go there again sometime.

I was gone for more than an hour, I checked my phone and it's already 11:22 in the evening, I also had to stop by the convenience store to buy random things in case the girls asks.

 

That night, became a routine, whenever both of us are free, we automatically meet up on the same spot.

Days turned in to weeks, and weeks turned into months. Every chance we get, we always meet.

He made me listen to some of his songs.

I cried to him during poor evaluation results.

In short, we were there for each other, when things were happy, and when everything around us seems to let us down, that even our own friends can’t help us.

After some months, of course we made it official,  _and no one knew about us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally able to post the update TTTTTT
> 
> huhuhu im so busy these days ;;
> 
> i hope you guys will enjoy the update, please leave a comment 
> 
> love, xx


End file.
